


Whore in Plaid

by FireFandoming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Sam is a Whore, Shame, Spanking, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: Sam gets caught wearing miniskirts and whoring himself out by John. Incests happens and Sammy's family becomes his new pimps. This is a repost from my tumblr it was a request from my friend Azrielrose and has no beta. Sam is 16 in this.





	Whore in Plaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzrielRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzrielRose/gifts).

It started innocently enough. Sam had hand-stitched a skirt from a few of his old shirts that been torn on hunts. He never wears any of his skirts in front of his dad or Dean they just wouldn’t get it. Out with his friends though Sam can wear whatever he wants. It’s really not long with him going out dressed like that the teen starts to get attention. Men offering him money for sexual favors. All of this newfound attention is fun. It’s not like Dean or his dad are ever really around. They always hunt together and Sam is still getting left behind. So getting money and the time of older men cures his loneliness even if it’s just for short periods. 

Everything changes the day he steps out gas station bathroom meets eyes with his father. His mouth gaps in shock his face bright red with embarrassment, “I…It’s not wh-" 

"Get back in the fucking bathroom!” John shouts.

“What?" 

"You heard me, boy! You want to act like a fucking whore I’ll treat you like one!” John shouts shoving Sam back into the filthy bathroom. 

Sam is filled with panic as his dad forcibly bends him over the bathroom sink. The older man flips up his son’s yellow plaid skirt. Followed by roughly pulling his tiny thong out of the way. The boy struggles but he’s firmly pinned into place. “Dad Don’t!” He yells but it comes out so pathetic sounding his voice cracks. 

A rough hand slaps down over his ass. Sam let out a frightened whimper. He’s had much worse spanking from his Dad the situation just makes it so scary this time. “You didn’t have any problems letting half the town line up to use your boy cunt, now suddenly you have a problem being a damn dirty whore!” John chastises him. His father hits him again harder. This time Sam whimpers morph into a shaking moan. Even more, embarrassment washes through Sam. His heart races too many of his clients to enjoy being rough for him not be turned on. Even horror of the fact it’s his dad spanking him isn’t enough for him to control his now raging hard-on. 

Sam hears a zipper and the sound of a belt undoing and braces himself. He knows what comes next. 

He feels his dad’s fat cock press against his ass, there are just enough leftovers from his last client for John to start working the tip without any prep. “Relax, ” John orders his voice cold. Sam tries again to struggle but the grip on his wrists is too strong. His dad tightens his grip. Dirty fingernails dig into his wrists. “Relax!" 

"I don’t fucking want this! Dad stop!” Sam cries loudly.

The teen’s body betrays him when his father forces his way inside brushing against his sweet spot. Sam lets out a faint moan, this is too embarrassing he hates it. “Oh Really? Sammy cause that sounds like you it. Just relax and it will be better, ” John states Sam can hear the smirk in his voice. 

Sam forces past his shame. He takes a ragged deep breath and relaxes his muscles. John takes ahold of his son’s hip with his spare hand and thrust into him. The older man’s balls smacking against Sam with force. John doesn’t give any pause for Sam to adjust he just keeps thrusting. Sam is a ball of pleasure and shame as his own father fucks him. He really is a whore. 

The teen’s knees shake his moans echoing the bathroom his sounds mixing with his father’s own lustful grunts. John hits Sam’s prostate with every thrust. It’s actually overwhelming for Sam not being completely used to being fucked by men that actually try to get him off. “Holy shit!… I’m gonna cum!” Sam yells followed by him soiling his skirt and sink he’s one. 

John isn’t far behind cuming in his son’s ass without question. He pulls his flaccid cock out fixing his pants. “Fix yourself, ” The man orders. Sam stands up on his legs shaking he watches his dad unlock the door and go outside, shutting Sam back in as he leaves. 

Sam looks at himself in the mirror. His Father’s seed running his legs. Tracks of tears and drool on his face. Bruises and nail marks on his wrists. His thong at his ankles And finally a large cum stain on the front his plaid skirt. God, he’s a mess. 

The teen takes soap and paper towels and begins trying to make himself look half decent. He’s so ashamed by how he enjoyed his dad fucking his slut ass. 

He steps out of the bathroom. John looks him over. “Take your sweatshirt off and cover that mess, ” the older hunter states around a cigarette looking at the front of his son’s miniskirt.

Sam obeys pulling off the sweatshirt and tying it around his waist. Leaving him in just a white tank crop top. The teen shivers, it’s getting dark.

He follows his dad to the impala. He sits the back. “What till your brother finds out what you’ve been up too, ” John says smugly.

Sam flushes with humiliation. What will Dean think of him after this?

———————————–

John pulls into the parking spot in front of their latest motel room. Sam is modified by the idea of going inside. He briefly considers just running away like he tried to when he was younger. But that didn’t end well.

The teen is pulled from his thoughts by his father opening the car door. Sam sets out shivering in the cold night air. 

Inside the room, Dean is waiting. He stands up to greet looking extremely confused when he sees Sam. “I found him turning tricks at a gas station, ” John explains sounding too pleased by this. 

Dean’s confusion shifts to something darker. Sam knows that look… It’s lust. 

“Sam put the money you got tonight on the table, ” His dad orders. 

Sam frowns “I.." 

"Just do the shit you’re told!” John snaps.

Sam begins his money out of pockets of his skirt and sweatshirt and more for the inside of his socks and tennis shoes. He watches John sit down start counting. “God damn only $74?” John looks at his son disappointed. “Hopefully with pimps marketing, you’ll make a hell of a lot more, ” John states nonchalantly.

Sam can’t believe this is happening his mouth gaps but he can’t find any words to defend himself. 

“Wait for pimps? As in more than one?” Dean asks gesturing to him himself. 

John lets out a hum and nods, “And yes you get to use him too, ”. 

Dean grins proudly of himself. 

“Don’t I get any say in this shit?!” Sam shouts. He hates this. 

John chuckles, “You gave that up when you started ditching your family to be a cheap talking fleshlight to a bunch of truckers, " 

Sam looks at the floor. He feels a gentle hand on his shoulder and looks up. hes met with Dean gently smiling at him ” it’s okay Sammy I’ll take of you" he tells his younger brother in a reassuring tone. Dean’s hand moves between Sam’s legs. Dean turns to there. “Sir can I?” He questions eagerly. 

John nods, “ He might fight ya watch out, ”.

Dean turns attention to Sam stroking Sam’s cock with his hand a few times. “You have no idea Sammy how fucking long I’ve wanted this, ”. 

————————————————-

Sam finds himself pinned to his bed by Dean. His legs over Dean’s shoulders John holding his wrists down. Dean is much more gentle than his father. He takes his time working Sam opens. Sliding into his brother slowly. He takes him time to get to a proper place. Sam is still writhing mess of disgrace every time he moans from his big brother slamming into his prostate.

At some point, John takes both Sam’s wrists in one strong hand. He hears a zipper and clenches his eyes shut. His head his forced back and his father cock is forced into his mouth hard enough he chokes.

John laughs, “ A whore with a gag reflex we’ll have to work on that, " 

Sam grimaces as John tries again gently fucking the teen’s mouth. The tension in his mouth mixing with pain and pleasure of Dean fucking him. The teen moans around his Dad’s manhood every time Dean smacks his sweet spot.

Sam is the first to climax adding to cum plastering his skirt. 

Dean is next filling his brother’s ass up. Finally, John shouts his fat load down his youngest boy’s throat. 

———————————–

After that night Sam spends more nights out on the street. And having appointments in a motel. And time with his dad and or big brother pining him down a fuck either of his holes.

They both stop treating Sam like anything other than a whore. Because they know that’s all he is. 


End file.
